


We need a Omega

by HelenHathor, MOONtoJADE



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9931787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHathor/pseuds/HelenHathor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONtoJADE/pseuds/MOONtoJADE
Summary: This pack just wants it Omega before things get out of control.Steve Rogers-AlphaJames Bucky Barnes-AlphaNatasha Romanova-AlphaClint Barton-BetaSam Wilson-BetaBruce Banner-Beta (Hulk a Alpha)Tony Stark-Beta(when scared or angry smell like omega)Original Female Charater(Bella)-OmegaAll these guys are in a pack the other avenger may by mentioned but aren't in this pack.No Smut or Lemon but it's mentioned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers-Alpha  
> James Bucky Barnes-Alpha  
> Natasha Romanova-Alpha  
> Clint Barton-Beta  
> Sam Wilson-Beta  
> Bruce Banner-Beta (Hulk a Alpha)  
> Tony Stark-Beta(when scared or angry smell like omega)  
> Original Female Charater(Bella)-Omega  
> All these guys are in a pack the other avenger me by mentioned but aren't in this pack.
> 
> No Smut or Lemon but it's mentioned.

*pant* *pant*, four pants fill the room all of them exhausted, that just got the work out of their lives.

One of their Alphas just went into rut and with no Omega in heat that Alpha went a bit sex crazy. That said Alpha has gone to check the den and make sure his Beta's are safe. The other Alphas are on a mission (Steve) or training agents (Natasha). 

The doors open softly, the beta's didn't move knowing who it was. 

“Sorry guys” Bucky says softly. 

“Don't apologize” Tony says fist pumping the air and letting his hand cover his eyes. 

“We better found our omega soon” Bruce says with a huff of hot breath.

“Then you boys are in luck” Natasha says coming out of know where. The guys would have jumped but we're too tired. Then they realized what Natasha said.

“You found our omega” Sam says hopping off the bed with the others.

“Yes, but I want to wait till Steve gets back before we meet her, she interest to say the least” Natasha says smirking a little when everyone let's out I little whine. 

“When's Steve back?” Sam says with a pout.

“Tomorrow” Bucky says, yes he wants to meet his packs omega but he wants Steve to be there. 

The beta's all look at each other than back at their Alpha and whined.  
Clint made a long high pitched whine.  
Tony made two short whines. Bruce a long whine.  
And Sam made a deep almost cry whine.

The Alpha's didn't look impressed and just frowned and shock their heads side to side. 

The beta's huffed “fine what's her name so I can get JARVIS to get her records”.

“Who are you looking up” everyone turned to see Steve at the door with his bag. 

“Nat found our omega” Clint says.

“How did you meet her?” Steve ask. Everyone turns to Natasha waiting for her response.

\---FlashBack-------------------

“Thanks for coming in Agent Romanova, some new agents are getting cocky” agent Mill (person in charge of new agents) says.

“Which ones” “Just some Alpha Males, they think I don't see them picking on the Beta's and that Omega” Agent Mill says shacking her head.

“That Omega” its not that she mad or upset about their being an omega its more of a surprise, omegas are treated as equals same as Betas it's just most omega feel like they shouldn't do dangerous stuff its in their instincts to be safe and happy. Doesn't mean there's not people that think omega are only good for breeding. 

“Ya really hard working and little spit fire lucky pack who gets her as an omega” Agent Mill stops when their outside the gym door so does Natasha but for a different reason, she smells an amazing smell it was mint and white chocolate. Natasha's instinct went to protect what's mine, if this was the first time she would have been confused but Natasha knows what that smell is it's her packs omega.


	2. Natasha was mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natahsa finishes the story on how she meats their omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will turn into one shots once I finish the meeting. My other story will continue with a plot though. Not to say this story won't continue in a basic plot. Again tell me where my mistakes are and I'll fix them when I can.

Natasha was mad, not about founding her mate, about her mate being in danger. 

Agent Mill opens the door to utter chaos.

Three Alphas males up against a wall, one upside down, one slowly sliding down the wall onto his but, and one being held up by a shirt by a short but beautiful female omega.

Some other agents are on the other side of the room looking scared.

“Say it again” the female said with so much fire Natasha would have flinched if not for her training.

The alpha whimpers and looks away.

“That's what I thought”

“Agents” Agent Mill looks embarrassed.

The new recruits all hurry into a line, including the alphas that were on the wall. 

“What is going on here” Agent Mill says as she walks in front of the lined up agents, glaring.

Natasha bit back a growl when Agent Mill glared at her omega.

“Nothing, just some unwanted comments it all sorted” before the omega continues she looks at the three alphas who look away in shame. “Yes all sorted”

“Good, I don't want to walk into another one of these fights, now we have a guest who was just going to demonstrate, but now fight each one of you and tell you everything your doing wrong” Yes ma'am been heard from everyone in line.

–––——–-----––Time----Skip---–––—–—

Natasha has now fought every recruit but one, the omega. 

Before Agent Mill could say anything Natasha inturepts her “omega stays, everyone leave” Agent Mill didn't look happy but nods and gestures for the other to hurry up.

The omega starts to play with her fingers and look anywhere but Natasha. 

Natasha starts walking towards the omega and with only five big strides, Natasha is breathing down her neck. 

“Your name little omega?” The omega found the question more of a command.

“Bella mockingbird” the omega says as she turns her neck into a submission pose. 

Natasha bends down and sniffs her neck before speaking “the whole pack has been going crazy looking for you” “Whole pack?” Bella can just imagine how crazy the pack has been without an omega.

“Yes, three alphas, four betas and one short omega” “Thre--three alphas” Bella knows she has nothing to worry about but she stuttered anyway. 

How do they survive each other. Bella thought most alphas don't get along with each other all of them wanting full control and all.

“Yes, now why are you at SHIELD” Natasha was almost growling thinking of her omega in danger.

“My er-----gift” “What's this gift”

“My name's agent Mockingbird for a reason” “And that reason?” 

“And that reason?” Bella sounded just like Natasha in every way.

––-----------------present-------time----------------

“Wait she sounded just like you” Sam inturepted Natasha.

Natasha nods.

“Can she just repeat what you say or anything in a voice” Bruce ask going all sciencey.

“She can say anything in a voice shes herd alot of” Natasha replies.

“And she can do sounds not just voices” 

"Like what?" Tony asked getting all excited.

"Vehicles, animals she made it sound like the ocean, with birds, waves and people all at once" Natahsa explanes.

"Let's meet her now" Tony did not think before saying that. 

The beta all got really excited. All talking at once. The alphas look at each other before signing and trying to calm the betas down.


	3. Arrow target with a gun shot hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say this isn't how the Avengers wanted to meet their omega.

The only Omega in the room who they all knew was their omega was standing next to a archery target. What was weird was the bullet whole next to her head, just missing her head 

Everyone is frozen. Everyone looks to the alpha holding the gun.

Natasha recognised the alpha as the guy Bella was holding up onto the wall yesterday.

Before the avenger pack could jump and kill this guy Agent Mill comes in though the doors and looks horrified. 

"CHRIS, what did I say about guns" Agent Mill was mad but didn't see that Bella was collecting arrows as, Chris, fired the gun.

But when she saw who was infront of the target Agent Mill lost it. 

"CHRIS, that's it I have had it with you and making fun of people who aren't Alphas, that was bad but this has taken the cake you are so much trouble, I'm bring this up with Director Fury himself and let him figure out your punishment" Agent Mill was ready to blow her top.

"Let us handle him" Tony was the first you to break out of there trance state. 

Everyone jumped and saw the sevan Avengers standing there and jumped when they saw them all with a look of anger. 

"Oh God" Agent Mill looked at the Avengers not realising they were there.

"Everyone out but Chris and Bella" all the agent basically ran out of the room tripping over each other.

"This is not how I thought I would meet my omega" Tony and his smart mouth couldn't shut up.

Agent Mill and Chris looked like they were just told they died and and want to hell.

"Oh God I'm so losing my job" Agent Mill looked at Chris and continued "you, your whole life is going to be screwd up"

"Wait, but I didn't know she was your omega"Chris says freaking out.

"That makes it all better" Steve was very sarcastic, Tony is proud.

"It could be worse" everyone looks at Bella, the six Avengers that hasn't seen her took in her appearance.

"Could be worse?" Bruce was so glad he did some breathing exercises when he woke up today.

"Yes, could have been worse he could have shot me, instead of missing, good thing he is a trouble shot" Bella says dropping the arrows in there spot.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but Agent Mill beat him to it "Chris you come with me, we're going to see Fury and see how he likes this stunt" Chris runs out of the room because of the glares of anger and hate.

Once Agent Mill and Chris left the room was silent. No one moved. 

Natasha realised how stupid they were being and broke the silence "ok guys this is Bella" 

"And Bella this Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and Sam Wilson" as Natasha said their names she pointed to them.

"Hey why I'm a last"

"Well hello fellow pack mates I've seen in TV but not really life" Bella says laughing at her own joke.

"I like her, hey do my voice" Tony says running up to her with the other walk behind him.

"Hey do my voice" Tony's mouth shot down to the ground.

"That's awesome" 

Before anyone could comment on her power Steve spoke first "why haven't you said anything to anyone about that alpha" 

"This was my last lesson in this class" 

"But this is a training class, it doesn't end for another year" Clint answers back.

"That's right, but I'm not training, one agent complained so I needed to do the basic training again'' Bella said again with a annoyed groan.

"Wait, what do you do here?" 

"I'm SHEILD head therapist, wait you didn't look at my file" Bella looked confused and a little guilty. 

"No, we were going to but didn't have time" Tony always truthful.

"Oh thank god" Bella sound really relived.

"I may have or may not have looked at all your files" Bella made a nervous laugh as she finished talking.

"How did you look at our files, there level 7 clearance (not sure if that's what it is)" Clint and Natasha shared a confused look.

"I said I looked at it the files not that I was allowed to look at them" Bella rolled her eyes like that was obvious.

"Your a therapist?" Bruce had a look of confusion.

"Ya, its why I have to be able to fight, I know some of the most top secret secrets in the world"

"Tell me all of them" Tony looked like a evil cartoon villain rubbing his hands together and chuckling quietly to himself.

"Last time someone said that I was strapped down in a HYDRA base screaming for my life"


End file.
